Dandelion and the Mockingjay
by Stilinski-lover
Summary: They survived the hunger games, but at the cost of Katniss breaking Peeta's heart. Peeta will try everything to get her back, but will she run off with Gale or will she settle down with Peeta?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This takes place after the first book. It's entirely in Peeta's P.O.V. It's just the first little introductory paragraph. Let me know if you would be interested in having me write more. I will update it every two or three days. Thanks, :)

Peeta's P.O.V.

I know I shouldn't care, after all… I am still alive, but part of me is broken, a part that will never seem to be ok again until I can call Katniss my own. She saved my life in the arena. I should be thanking her, but all I can seem to do is resent her. All those moments we had together, they weren't real. Katniss kissed me for the cameras and it never meant a thing. To me, it meant everything. My heart still flutters when I even think about it. It takes everything for me to be able to not breakdown and cry. All I really want is for her to be happy. I wish she would be happy with me instead of Gale. I know they have a history, but for crying out loud I am always there for her now! I hold her while she sleeps so she can be able to rest without having nightmares. I listen to her talk about how she wishes she could have ran off with Gale and never been in the Hunger Games.. I love her with all my heart and soul. I want her to know that. So tomorrow, I will tell her. I will put my heart out on the line. Katniss Everdeen will be my girl. Forever and always.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came rather quickly. I hopped out of my bed and walked to the bathroom. Living in Victor's village is quite the change for me. My shower contains a panel with buttons that do different things. It's all rather confusing so I use the only two I know. Water and soap. I strip off my old clothes and hop into the shower. I start scrubbing my skin with this flowery scented soap. I thoroughly wash my hair and make sure every particle of dirt is out. Today is the big day, and I want everything to be perfect. I turn of the water and step out. The air cools down my hot body. I get dressed and walk downstairs. I still feel very weary. I didn't get much sleep, which I should be used to by now with the nightmares happening every time I close my eyes. I take several deep breaths as I wait for 8:30 to come around.I lay there for a good 10 minute, slowly and slowly drifting back to sleep.

_I hear a knock on the door."Come on in," I say as I realize I wish I would have known who was there before I invited him into my house._

"_Peeta, we need to talk." Gale says. You've got to be kidding me. Why is he here? Gale hates me and I can assure you that the feeling's mutual. Any guy who would be cool with someone who took the love of his life away is a downright fool. "About what exactly?" I reply with an edge to my voice. "Peeta, you know why I'm here. Let's not play this game. Katniss does not want to marry you or anything of the sort. It is the capitol that is doing this. President Snow is making her do this!" He yells. "I want to make a deal with you. If you don't stop this lover boy act you have going on when it isn't absolutely necessary, I'll put an end to all of it. That is a promise. If you do, then I will leave you alone and claim what is rightfully mine. Katniss."_

"_Gale, it's not an act. I love her. I have loved her since I was five. I was willing to sacrifice my life for her in the arena! What did you do for her Gale? Tell me, enlighten me on why you think you should be with her. You may know her very well, but we've got a connection that nobody will ever be able to understand. She knows I can keep her safe. More than you've ever done. You take her out into the woods where she could get punished severely if you're caught." I shout at him enraged. _

Warm hands start shaking me as I regain my consciousness. Whoa! I was dreaming. I had to know deep down I was because there is no way I could ever really say those things to Gale. He knows Katniss best... If he were to tell me in real life those things then maybe it would all be different. My eyes glance up to meet those of whom was staring back at me. As soon as I did, my heart started racing and my palms began to sweat. "Katniss", I said in a soft whisper. "What are you doing here? I was about to go find you myself." "Well it looked to me like you were sleeping, not looking for me," she said with a joking smile. "Katniss… I… uhh… I…. need to tell you something," I heard myself say, trying to force each word out of my mouth. "Not now Peeta. Haymitch wants to see us now." She replied immediately. Well, at least I think she said that. I didn't hear anything after "not now". I sigh deeply and manage to choke out a "Sure thing."


End file.
